In order to calibrate sound signal, some sound systems apply equalization filter on the channels of the signal while discarding the inter-channel wave cancellation that might occur. This results in an expected frequency response when played through only one channel but in an unexpected frequency response when played through multiple-channels due to interferences.
Some sound systems have been developed to account for these interferences experimentally and very quickly. However, such sound systems must be recalibrated every time the frequency distribution changes and are subject to inter-model interferences when multiple models play the same signals.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system for calibrating a sound signal.